


Can't Do Without

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Goku can't do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do Without

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips' challenge #216, Can't Do Without. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Toothbrush and toothpaste. A bar of soap, for when they camp out.

A razor, in case he needs it. Gojyo tells him he doesn't.

A brush, though it's difficult to drag through his troublesome mass of hair, and his limiter gets in the way.

Snack bars he's managed to cadge along the way, stored away for a rainy day.

Clean underwear, sleep clothes, and a spare pair of pants and a shirt.

All go into his travel bag.

From outside, he hears a familiar growl. "Come on, monkey, let's go!"

It's a reminder of something else he can't do without.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't categorize this because Goku's relationship with Sanzo can be interpreted as slash or as a familial relationship. It's in the eyes of the beholder. This story was originally rated PG, but under the archives' rating system, I am rating it "teen and up."


End file.
